


Любви все возрасты покорны

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [2]
Category: Murder in the Alps (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gerontophilia, May/December Relationship, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Summary: Кристиан не верил что он может быть интересен женщинам
Relationships: Кристиан Питерсен/Anna Myers
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Любви все возрасты покорны

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке "хотелось бы пейринга с анной" ... тадам

Она была слишком хороша для него. Молодая, свежая с золотистыми кудряшками и яркими губами. Девочка из американских журналов. От неё пахло бензином, морозом и чем-то неопределённо-цветочным. Кристиан не мог разобрать — сам он насквозь пропах табаком в попытках заглушить запах собственного увядающего тела и лекарств. И тут она. Пробилась сквозь метель в этот уединённый отель на краю мира. Такая живая. Свежая. Зонт ему принесла. И шляпу тоже. Ну право, зачем? Он бы, наверное, и не заметил. Но приятно. Приятно.  
Сколько он уже выпил?  
Он даже не может вспомнить, кто предложил играть в фанты. Священник слева от него только закончил попытки изобразить гуся. А у Кристиана на бумажке неопределённо-печатным почерком написано «kiss», и он беспомощно смотрит на светлую макушку справа. Не священника же целовать? Анна (так представил девушку хозяин гостиницы), не то почувствовав его взгляд, не то заметив заминку, окидывает взглядом его лицо и клочок бумаги, зажатый в нервно подрагивающих пальцах.  
— Не переживайте так, у меня тоже, — девушка пожала плечами и тихо фыркнула ему в щёку. — Кому-то очень хотелось.  
Наверное, это всё сон. Ну не мог же Кристиан в самом деле целоваться с красивой девушкой. Прилюдно. Не мог пригласить её в свой номер. Кажется, она тогда смеялась, что они, оказывается, соседи. И тонкие тёплые пальчики, развязывающие шейный платок, ему, верно, лишь приснились. И тонкий девичий стан, напоминавший античные мраморные скульптуры. Тех Венер с маленькой грудью. А он пятнал этот тёплый мрамор поцелуями. И касался руками её изящной, скульптурной груди. И его пальцы погружались в горячее влажное лоно, а девушка, принимая ласку, стонала и жарко дышала ему в шею… Да быть того не может! Старый дурак!  
Кристиан утыкался лицом во что-то пушистое. И пахло всё так же, чем-то неопределённо цветочным и немного бензином. Так…  
Старик глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул, набираясь решимости.  
Анна была всё так же прекрасна. Даже с растрёпанными волосами и следами от размазавшейся губной помады. Слишком хороша… Тонкая шея, белые плечи. Он чувствовал тёплую тяжесть её руки на своём животе и её ноги, обвившие его собственные, её грудь… Так хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь далеко и остаться в сейчас на целую вечность, пока она не проснулась. Пока она не отшатнулась от него, брезгливо поджав губы. Кристиан высвободил руку и принялся с грустью изучать вздувшиеся реки вен и хребты костей на тыльной стороне ладони. Морщинки, царапинки, пятна…  
— Словно карта, правда? — сонно промурлыкала девушка. — Что же на ней такого, что вы прячете её ото всех?  
Он немного опешил. Она ведь сейчас о перчатках? Верно?  
— Я просто слишком стар.  
Кристиан не стал добавлять «для вас». Наверное, дело в глазах. Современные девушки такие дерзкие, такие самостоятельные. Непостижимые. Он сиделку-то свою понять не в состоянии. Но Клаудия никогда не смотрела на него с таким интересом. Никогда.  
Ему вдруг стало очень грустно. Скоро погода переменится и эта живая амбициозная девочка уедет. Уедет на своём автомобиле и по своей нормальной бумажной карте, туда, где не будет старого Кристиана Питерсена.  
Но Анна, улыбаясь всё так же заспанно и мягко, провела по узору вен на его запястье, пересчитала большим пальчиком выступающие косточки, и он, на миг забыв о стыде и смущении, подумал, что, может быть, она возьмёт его с собой?


End file.
